


Love Wins

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drabble, Equality, Friendship, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Equality, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, celebration, sloppy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas stood on top of a hill, watching the commotion below. Everywhere he looked, people rejoiced, hugging and kissing each other. Others cheered, waving rainbow colored flags in the air as tears of joy ran down their faces. It had taken ten years, but Mayor Doofenshmirtz had finally passed a law saying all marriage was equal. They wouldn't have to wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not going to even pretend this story is any good. However, because of what just happened in the Supreme Court, I really really wanted to write something.

Well, would you look at that." Phineas stood on top of a hill, watching the commotion below. Everywhere he looked, people rejoiced, hugging and kissing each other. Others cheered, waving rainbow colored flags in the air as tears of joy ran down their faces. It had taken ten years, but Mayor Doofenshmirtz had finally passed a law saying all marriage was equal. They wouldn't have to wait any longer.

"Did I miss it?"

He turned, smiling at the other man who ran up. "No, no you didn't." He pointed to where a group of people were painting rainbows on the sidewalk outside the Danville courthouse. Several feet away, newly wed couples stood on the front steps, waving marriage licenses.

"Wow. I guess it is all legal now." The man looked at him. "Are you ready to start our married life together?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The red head took the other man's hand in his, the two resting their foreheads against each other. "And to think, you refused to pretend marry me when we were kids."

"I was obviously a fool. I was young and did not know any better."

Phineas pulled away, taking the other man's hands in his. "So Baljeet, are you ready to marry me for real this time?"

Baljeet gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "There is nothing I would rather do."


End file.
